Wednesday, October 18, 2017
LaniH: 10/18/2017 Daily Summary What a wonderful day today, it snowed at Brooks. We saw the shoulder patch bear first thing in the morning. 474 is again in the office most of the day catching salmon and climbing the falls and eating them on the far bank. 708 Amelia and cubs (maybe) are seen way down along the cutbank. The shoulder patch bear is seen in the far pool then climbs the falls. A bald eagle is spotted in a tree. 284 and cubs are seen near the platform the cubs are napping. 474 is seen near Alice's eating and an eagle is on the far path behind him. The shoulder patch bear is seen near Alice's then crosses the falls by the island. Two eagles are seen on the island. 474 is in the office when it starts to snow really hard. 284 and cubs are seen out on the island. We saw a mystery bear at the end of the day, some guesses as to the ID are 128 Grazer, 500, 717, 274, 477, 92, or it could be a completely new bear Please Note: The lower river cams were not working today. 'Happy Alaska Day!' October 18th is Alaska Day! The perfect way to celebrate Alaska Day....the first snow of the season! Approximately 17:50 ~ Snow at Brooks Falls with bears video by flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) 474 and the Alaska Day snow at Brooks Falls video by Ratna 'Bears Seen:' 'Who? 477 Sara, 425 Jan, or WHO?' Who? 477 Sara, 425 Jan, or Who? video by Erum Chad ' ' 'Who? Male Shoulder Patch Bear (Not469, Not500):' Who? Male shoulder patch bear (Not469, Not500) video by Brenda D Who? Male shoulder patch bear (Not469, Not500) and eagles video by Brenda D 'Who? Male Shoulder Patch Bear (Not469, Not500) and 474:' Who? Male shoulder patch bear (Not469, Not500) and 474 video by Brenda D '284 "Electra" and her two yearlings:' 284 "Electra" and her two yearlings video by Brenda D 284 "Electra" and her two yearlings video by Melissa Freels 284 "Electra" and her two yearlings video by Brenda D Approximately 18:30 ~ 284 "Electra" and her two yearlings video by flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) '474:' 474 video by Brenda D 474 and eagle video by Brenda D Approximately 17:15 ~ 474 an eagle, and a magpie video by flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) An eagle watches as 474 eats his catch and a magpie lands on 474's back. '474 and the 1st Snow of the Season at Brooks Falls:' 474 and the 1st snow of the season at Brooks Falls video by Brenda D '477 Sara (MAYBE) (If not 477, then Who?):' 477 Sara (MAYBE) video by Brenda D '503 Cubadult:' Juergen GIF of 503 Cubadult 708 Amelia and her two 2.5 year-old cubs: 708 Amelia and her two 2.5 year-old cubs video by Brenda D 'Multiple Bears~ 474, Male Shoulder Patch Bear (Not469, Not500), 708 Amelia's Family Group, Who? Subadult, :' Explore recorder video from 13:04 - 13:59 AK time 'Eagles:' Eagle video by Brenda D Eagles on island video by Brenda D